Full Metal Panic! Focal Point
by Steve Edward
Summary: When a deadly attack against the Morison takes place, the crew and submarine rejoin Captain Testarossa in the Pacific in their battle against Venom!
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter One

Focal Point

By Steve Edward

Based on the original story by Shouji Gatou and the original animation series by Fumihiko Shimo, Koichi Chigira, and Shouji Gatou, which these creative geniuses made Kaname Chidori, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara among the many in Full Metal Panic! come to life.

Author's note: TDD-2 does not exist in the current Full Metal Panic! universe, however if the name sounds familiar it is of a real person but who is no longer amongst us in our world. TDD-2 named after famed military historian and author Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976) whose military books among others chronicled military history of many nations.

Monday, 0900 Hours Local, TDD-2 Samuel Eliot Morison, Eastern Pacific Ocean

Except for the slight electronic noise coming from the various control stations of the submarine's bridge there was little small talk, which suited Lieutenant Alice Wren currently the Officer of the Deck with Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka as Diving Officer.

It had been two years since the Morison had last sailed the depths of the Pacific Ocean, transferred to the Atlantic for duty with Mithril forces located there; Morison had conducted numerous operations with great success until a mission near Portugal turned disastrous.

The commanding officer of the Morison, Captain Andrew Simms had risked his life to extract his combat team, which had been deployed to destroy a major drug lab. The lab turned out to be nothing more than a baited trap for the Mithril team, setup by a mysterious organization named Venom.

During the extraction operation, Captain Simms' forced to exposed the Morison to hostile enemy fire was gravely wounded; however he maintained his exposed position on the sail personally directing the Morison's return fire until all his combat units were recovered. Barely alive when Morison dived, Lieutenant Wren had found him at the base of the sail holding the auto-lock lever for the access hatch above.

It took the muscle of Sergeant Troy Gallium the ship's Master-At-Arms; to break the captain's near death grip on the handle itself to get him to sickbay and emergency surgery performed by Doctor George Albert.

The Morison returned to its operational base in Newfoundland where repairs and the healing began for ship and crew alike; and now eight months later the Samuel Eliot Morison renewed, stronger, better armed and upgraded cruised at 900 meters as her captain crossed the threshold of the bridge and the electronic yet near human voice of TDD-2's main computer announced his presence.

"Captain on the Bridge."

Captain Andrew Simms made quick observations of the various stations as he passed then taking his command chair, and logging into his own command center focused on Lieutenant Wren.

"Officer of the Deck, status report."

"On ordered course of Two-Eight-Five Degrees True, checking magnetic Two-Eight-Eight, depth Nine-Zero-Zero meters, speed One-Five knots. No current contacts, communications board is clear. Tactical board operational test conducted satisfactorily with Merida Island at 0800 hours per orders; test satisfactory."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Helm, how is she handling in the softer waters of the Pacific?"

Petty Officer Kayla Carter, the submarine's helmsperson and part-time organ player made a minor adjustment then without taking her eyes off the helm.

"Like an angel that she is sir."

The comment bringing forth a few chuckles, a reminder of sorts when the Samuel Eliot Morison had returned to the waters of the Atlantic Ocean for the first time since repairs had been completed; the submarine behaved nothing like an angel during the first shakedown. New control systems, more powerful propulsion system the props now a double counter-rotating system had created unexpected side effects with the elevation control systems.

Thankfully the submarine had no combat equipment onboard as it had unexpectedly corkscrewed during the first sea trials. Captain Simms firmly belted into his command chair, and despite his wounds he was still recovering from had coolly with the unladylike utterances from Petty Officer Carter regained control of Morison and unceremoniously bottomed the boat hard until the command and control system could properly be programmed.

Four sea trials later, the Morison was finally determined ready for sea operations. As for the combat team headed by Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu, she had put the combat team through a series of training scenarios to help keep their edge. It was her leadership that the team lost no one, but she had continued blaming herself on several occasions for the injuries sustained by her captain.

Simms, after watching another successful training scenario completed on the windswept tundra of the base had approached the Sergeant-Major and put to rest of any blame she held. It had boosted the morale considerably when he had climbed the exterior of Ensign Aryl's Arbalest with only one good arm as his left shoulder still confined to a restrictive sling could not be used.

Though his "stunt" worked to improve the morale, Doctor George Albert rolled his eyes and promptly put the still recovering captain on restrictive movement under the rather over watchful eye of the Morison's Master-At-Arms. Commander Drake Ward who had given up trying to "control" Andrew's movements gave a sigh of relief and turned his attention to more important matters.

Commander Drake Ward held the bridge access door open for Ensign Aryl to pass with her serving tray, then following in her footsteps joined Captain Simms; standing just to the rear of the command chair as Ensign Aryl setting the serving tray into a swivel mount next to a console locked it into place.

"Captain, your morning coffee as you prefer it sir."

Accepting the battered mug, Captain Simms nodded his thanks.

Monday, 1300 Hours Local, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Ignoring the visiting "brass" in the distance, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori brought up the Morison's last position and noting the estimated arrival of the submarine then closing the workstation and rising to leave was halted by the visiting "brass", General Voda.

"Lieutenant is there a reason for you to know the status of TDD-2?"

Beside General Voda, the overall commander of the Mithril Pacific Fleet Captain Teletha Testarossa Chidori's commanding officer briefly twisted her braided hair in thought.

"She is assisting the supply department and due to time constraints with final load out requirements is authorized such access to coordinate final consignments to the Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2."

General Voda looked closely at Captain Testarossa then without further word strolled off with his aide de camp and trailed by Commander Richard Mardukas headed for the exit of the command center.

"I know you are anxious to see them all again Kaname, but General Voda is still sensitive to information about the movements of either Tuatha de Danaan or Samuel Eliot Morison; especially after the Portugal incident. Try to be less conspicuous next time."

Leaving Lieutenant Chidori behind, Captain Testarossa nearly tripped as she hurried after General Voda's party as they waited at the command center exit. Commander Mardukas caught her in mid-stumble, before the captain actually fell. Commander Lewis Strong waiting till the door closed and electronically locked glanced at Kaname.

"It's tough being separated for the length of time from Alice, Ensign Aryl and the rest of them too. But the general has every right to be nervous about the Morison's status after all it was a member of his personal staff that had leaked information about the boat to Venom. I'll keep you posted on where she is so next time just give me a call okay?"

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori saluting quickly turned and left the command center but headed for a different destination than that of General Voda who was on an unannounced inspection tour of Mithril facilities in the Pacific; however Commander Strong strongly suspected that General Voda was on Merida Island to provide a personal explanation to Captain Simms as to his staff's involvement in the failed Portugal mission that had nearly cost Andrew his life. But why had he waited so long and had never traveled to Newfoundland to speak directly with the captain or any of his crew? Lewis perplexed at what was taking place would have to wait just like everyone else for TDD-2 to arrive.

"The morning drill looked good Sagara, break the equipment down and return to storage then take the afternoon off and stay out of sight, we got high level brass here today."

Saluting Sergeant-Major Mao, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara known as Mithril Agent Urzu 7 quickly set about following orders in complete silence and returned the backpack and its associated gear to the issuing quartermaster who never tried to pick up the pack himself but summoned a forklift. Walking off, Sousuke did not hear the quartermaster's comment.

"The last time Urzu 7 brought a pack back, we had to do an inventory on it. It had twice the stuff that it went out with."

The forklift driver about to lift the pallet containing the backpack had second thoughts, and slowly removed his hands from the lift lever and then exiting the machine stooped to examine the neat and too clean backpack.

"I think you better call the munitions guys, while you are at it. Better do the inventory, with them here."

Both men had experience with Sergeant Sagara and neither wanted a repeat of past inventories.

Monday, 1400 Hours Local, TDD-2 Samuel Eliot Morison, Eastern Pacific Ocean

Doctor George Albert moved the magnifying glass slowly and deliberately across the X-Ray that was of Captain Andrew Simms' left shoulder. Each bright object on the X-Ray represented a customized piece of titanium holding bone, skin and muscle to what was left of the captain's original shoulder.

Adding notes to the medical PDA, Albert made one last observation; then snapping off examination light turned to his patient.

"Doctor Titleman, the orthopedic surgeon who did the last handiwork is about the best as they come. One thing I keep stressing Andrew is that there will be no next time if you are hit in that area as bad as you were the last time. Considering how much metal there is in there, you are your own shrapnel generator so remember that."

Andrew, feeling a slight twinge as he put on his dress shirt and buttoning turned to the mirror.

"How many times have you said that very same thing, I have lost count but I will keep that in mind. Your close attention to detail at Plate Number Two was noted, is there something wrong there?"

"Plate Two is the support for your shoulder and it is anchored by two rods that go to the hip. I want to make sure the healing is going along as planned and we follow through with the rehabilitation program; which by the way you are now due at the gymnasium for your session."

Leaving sickbay, Simms headed forward to his cabin passing members of his crew going about on his or her business. Though not required, the crewpersons he passed acknowledged him with snap salutes and he in turn returned them; meeting the eyes of each man or woman.

It was because of them he was still here, the crew had refused to give up on him and he had refused to give up on them.

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu hand picked by Captain Simms to be the Morison's Combat Team Leader had never envisioned that she would be having a hand in assisting with the rehabilitation of her own commanding officer to recover from his injuries.

Her background before becoming an elite combat specialist had been in the medical field of rehabilitation; drawing on her experience she had been instrumental in bringing Captain Simms to a level of using his shoulder and arm to nearly ninety percent full recovery. However Andrew, was not satisfied, and was pushing himself past that mark hence the continued visits to Doctor Albert.

The access door opened then closed, the footsteps she long ago memorized approached then she turned and bowed briefly in greeting.

Dressed in the appropriate workout attire, Captain Simms returned the greeting then taking his usual position on the table waited for Wu to begin the warm up massage to loosen tight muscle and the scar tissue within his body.

"Let's try for ninety-two percent today Wu."

Wu paused her hands gently feeling the support rods holding Plate Two in position then resumed as she lifted the elbow and watching Andrew's reaction.

"Let's try for ninety-one percent instead."

Continuing to lift the elbow until meeting resistance, Wu with nearly imperceptible movements keep the pressure ongoing when Andrew involuntarily shivered.

"Your goal is ninety-two percent captain and it has been meet with my personal reservations. I will continue for nineteen additional cycles at which time we stop and change positions to massage the area with heat."

"Duly noted sergeant, let's get on with it."

Ensign Aryl had been observing from an alcove, and tried to back quietly away but she backed into someone. Seeing the insignia and khaki uniform, she knew without asking whom it was.

"I suppose you have been doing this quit often enough without getting caught till now."

Chief Engineer Major Azura Roux holding onto the right shoulder of Ensign Aryl to steady her stepped aside and about to follow instead came face to face with the Executive Officer, Commander Drake Ward.

Ward holding a communication tablet looking past Roux did not question her presence or that of Aryl instead taking one last look at the tablet.

"Major, bring both reactors to full power and prepare for high speed maneuvers in thirty minutes."

Stepping past Major Roux, Commander Ward walked towards Captain Simms and waited as Wu completed the last cycle before interrupting.

Sweating profusely from the stress and pain, Simms came upright shakily with Wu's assistance as he accepted the message tablet and scrolling through the content screen, gave pause as he absorbed the new orders.

"Divert to Guam, max speed authorized. Further orders soon. Secretary sends, and not even relayed through Merida Island, our command base. What just does that gal think who she is?"

Accepting the tablet back and sending the message to the memory core of the Morison's mainframe, Commander Ward laid the tablet aside.

"The Secretary-General of Mithril, the boss of all our bosses. I have ordered Major Roux to bring both reactors to full power and prepare for high speed maneuvers."

As he laid back down and turning onto his stomach, each turn painful, Captain Simms angling his head to see his executive officer.

"Yeah she is the boss, but without informing the command base of her orders that raises questions. As soon as we have altered course and are at max speed send one time cipher directly to Sec-Gen; inquiry for the number in her party if possible and the destination she so desires."

Commander Ward making no notes, committed the orders to memory then with a sharp salute did an about face. Wu, returning to the task at hand silently pondered the implications of having the Secretary-General of Mithril onboard; was she coming to see her captain on how well his recovery was progressing or was she here for something else.

Monday, 1600 Hours, Dadi Beach, Island of Guam

With the exception of one other human and a machine the Secretary-General, Natalya Samoan-Rutherford lounging on the beach who at age 40 shouldered tremendous responsibilities was relaxed despite what hung over her. The young man with the nearly white hair in his late teens stood relaxed.

"Your request sent directly to Morison instead of Merida will arouse suspicions even with my own sister, and she will see through any ruse."

"I expect no less, it is her nature."

Alastor, the sole machine that stood silent watch shifted position and what passed for its head rotated towards Leonard.

"Receiving one-time pad code addressed to Secretary-General Samoan-Rutherford, decoding per prior permission."

"He is not one to wait."

"No he is not Leonard, might as well inform him of our pickup point as we should request direct helicopter pickup. If you will have Alastor to do the honors, then we can get to relaxing before our more difficult work begins."

Monday, 1830 Hours Local, TDD-2 Samuel Eliot Morison, Pacific Ocean

Considering the time constraints that he was working under, the ship and crew alike were performing superbly; Captain Simms gave thought to Captain Testarossa finding out just how much faster her improved design could go.

The Morison had remained surfaced, using ECS systems to mask its presence. Relegated to remaining on the bridge, Captain Simms monitored the surface situation visually with the main scope; doing both high and low power sweeps. Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka had taken the watch position on the sail, monitoring the sky both near and far for aircraft. So far it had remained peaceful, as the Morison's SRT were away to escort the Secretary-General and her company back.

"Top Shelf, Big Book One. Two paperbacks and one hardcover safely onboard, ETA 10 minutes."

Lieutenant Alice Wren reviewed the status boards, and then with a nod from Simms turned her attention to the monitor reporting the status of Big Book One.

"This is Top Shelf, roger on traffic maintain current profile, will turn into the wind in 5 minutes. Mark."

With a stopwatch now running the minutes and seconds downward, a digital timer flashed into existence matching the stopwatch second by second. Captain Simms concentrating on the surface stopped his sweep.

"Mark! Bearing, Range and Speed."

In the technical sense, Captain Simms was the senior officer however Lieutenant Wren was the Officer of the Deck. Ensign Aryl, the targeting computer reader had matched the captain's near silent step for step her eyes locked on the readouts.

"Two-Three-Five degrees true, range Seven-Five-Hundred, speed 7 knots!"

"Officer of the Deck, starting plot. Targeting scopes uncaged and spooling."

Captain Simms with Ensign Aryl preparing firing solutions as Lieutenant Takenaka keyed his microphone.

"Visual signal with Big Book One acquired, recommend turning into the wind for recovery."

Captain Simms checking the threat boards himself gave a nod to Wren.

"Helm, come right Three-Zero-Five. Fire Control what will that do to our unexpected visitor?"

Ensign Aryl picked up a slide ruler ran a calculation and verified the results with the updated computer data; in all less than five seconds had passed.

"Will open the contact, now evaluated non-hostile as simple fisherman. CPA has passed and distance increasing. Recommend recovery procedures at your discretion."

Big Book One, a Sikorsky S-92 Model J Super Hawks Heavy Lift and Transport deactivated its onboard ECS as TDD-2 under the orders of Lieutenant Wren settled into the wind for a quick recovery. From the time the aircraft landed to the main launch bay doors closed and pressurized for diving less than 2 minutes had passed.

In the main hanger, Commander Drake Ward waited as the elevator bearing the helicopter settled to a stop and the doors opened to allow the tow tractor to pass trough with its burden.

Deck crewmen moving quickly, secured the aircraft to the deck as the deck itself imperceptivity tilted indicating nearly 490,000 shaft horsepower had kicked in and driving the submarine beneath the surface.

Approaching the aircraft-loading ramp, Drake stopping short and taking in what stood amongst the Morison's Special Response Team and the Secretary-General saluted, watching the machine's reaction to his movements.

"Madam Secretary-General, welcome to the Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2. I am Commander Drake Ward, executive officer."

Aided by Leonard Testarossa as she descended the ramp, Secretary-General Samoan-Rutherford

paused momentarily before stepping off the ramp.

"Permission to come aboard sir."

The Secretary-General following time honored tradition of boarding naval vessel's flashed a brief smile.

"Permission granted, Madam Secretary-General."

"Is Captain Simms preoccupied Commander?"

"Attention on deck! Captain in the hanger!"

Simms despite his lack of long stride covered the distance quickly, his gaze though was focused not on the Secretary-General; but her mechanical consort.

"Carry On!"

Captain Simms barking out the command, his pace slowing slightly. At a near trot, Ensign Aryl paced her captain and she too was studying the machine as it stepped down onto the hanger deck of Morison.

"I see your curiosity is as high as ever Andrew."

"Natalya, you gift for bring surprises is what keeps me on edge. Ensign Aryl see to the Secretary-General and escort her to quarters, we will have a late dinner at 1930 hours."

Ensign Aryl saluting turned and facing Secretary-General Samoan-Rutherford; gesturing towards the hanger exit to the living quarters section.

"Madam Secretary-General, if you please."

"One moment if you please Ensign, Andrew the machine is called Alastor and the young man with me is its creator, Leonard Testarossa. Alastor carries a message for you and you alone. Please accept the memory chip, it will explain everything fully."

As if on cue, Alastor stepped forward and withdrew from a side compartment that had remain concealed until now the memory chip and deftly handed it to Captain Simms. Then moving off slowly it aligned itself with the "parked" M9's then settled itself into rest position and powered down without a sound.

Leonard Testarossa taking in his sister's creation for a moment and then turning to face Commander Ward.

"Should I go with you sir?"

"Of course this way, your luggage will follow."

Simms placed the memory chip into his shirt pocket, and then taking one last look at Alastor and the implications of having it onboard his submarine finally strode off and headed for his cabin.

Monday, 2000 Hours Local, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Captain Teletha had not missed the sudden change in course and speed of Samuel Eliot Morison as it turned towards Guam, its registered speed in the triple digits for nearly three hours before it slowed to a crawl and apparently launched a helicopter which made a pickup at Guam then set course that would eventually bring it to Merida Island but two days earlier than expected.

General Voda seemed unconcerned about Morison's erratic maneuvers dismissing them as a final shake down by Captain Simms, while offering no explanation or suggesting he had approved the erratic behavior of a vessel under his control.

Lieutenant Commander Andrea Kalinin sat nearby as Captain Teletha Testarossa paced within her office, not one of splendor but stark metallic simplified design.

"The Morison's erratic maneuvers were far more than any type of shake-down, Commander. Captain Simms received orders from elsewhere, that did not come through our normal communication channels."

Kalinin stroked his goatee for a moment, his eyes mere slits the light that did reflect was a dull glint.

"Such communication would only be possible by the Mithril ULTRA System and used only by high authority. Using one-time command pads, any communication would be absolute."

Teletha, twisting and untwisting her hair stopped.

"Samoan-Rutherford."

"Yes Madam Captain, I agree."

VIP Guest Quarters, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

General Voda, glass of sherry in hand looked towards the sea; the darkness broken intermittently by a quarter moon obscured by the occasional broken cloud. Behind him, his aide Lieutenant Daniel Grubs waited to respond to his commander's next order.

"Daniel, I sense worry from you. There is nothing that Captain Simms or anyone among his crew that has any information to tie me directly to Venom and their half-hearted attempted to destroy his vessel and the falsified mission data. Your effectiveness at finding a suitable person of interest who had the unfortunate circumstance to die, is admirable."

"Then why did Captain Simms, divert without orders to Guam?"

"Perhaps, someone from this facility ordered him there?"

"I checked all outgoing communication directives, there were none issued to Morison by general command channel or by other means that I am aware of sir."

General Voda, set the empty glass of sherry upon the sill of the window. Walking out onto the open deck, Voda listened to the crash of the sea against the near shoreline. Lieutenant Grubs followed, but a shadow in the darkness behind the general.

"Discover the whereabouts of Secretary-General Samoan-Rutherford, then report back to me."

Lieutenant Grubs saluted and left the general alone except for the crash of the sea beyond.

Monday, 2030 Hours Local, TDD-2 Samuel Eliot Morison, Pacific Ocean

Secretary-General Samoan-Rutherford touched the cloth napkin to her lips and then folding it near her plate signaling she was done, sipped the coffee letting the Columbian blend send its aroma around her.

"My compliments to the Chef of the Boat, Captain Simms. He would do well in a five-star resort."

"I will ensure she receives your gracious words Madam Secretary."

Leonard Testarossa, seated opposite of Lieutenant Alice Wren too had finished his meal.

"Madam Secretary, I would like to prepare for the briefing, with the captain's permission and yours of course."

Andrew, nodding his approval and glancing at Wren, motioned for her to assist Leonard, both left the wardroom together.

"The memory chip given to you by Alastor, save if for heavy reading tonight Andrew. It will fill in the blanks with the hard data."

Captain Simms rising to his feet assisted the Secretary-General, and outside the wardroom the Ship's Master-At Arms, Sergeant Troy Gallium snapped to attention and escorted the Captain and Secretary-General to the briefing room. Inside several remote cameras were being put through their paces, the briefing would be replayed to other crewmembers now on sleep cycle.

"Attention on Deck!" The order barked by the Master-At-Arms as both Captain Simms and the Secretary-General entered the briefing room.

"At ease, carry on."

Andrew stepped aside for the Secretary-General to make her way to the podium then took a seat nearby.

"I am Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford, I head Mithril and the reason I have come to this vessel is to expose a traitor, one that is a member of the command staff of the Mithril Fleet. The traitor responsible for providing falsified intelligence, and continuing to do so even while this vessel, its crew and captain were in engaged with hostile forces."

The only sound was that of the air conditioning, crewmembers present absorbed the information in stunned disbelief as a video image began to play behind Natalya.

"The video you are watching is of the last 45 seconds of the battle between Morison and we now know to be Venom forces. What is crucial in this video is what happens as this vessel having recovered the last member of its SRT, is beginning a crash dive."

Sitting alone, Andrew remembered that last few precious seconds, staggering to the hatch and then the incredible heat as he felling forward. His training had ensured he had grabbed the securing lanyard and bodily slammed against the side of the tower, he reached for and yanked the locking lever for the hatch despite what felt like his body being on fire.

"That is what it looks like being hit with a space-based fusion powered energy weapon."

Captain Simms rising and walking to the podium and exchanging places with Natalya, looked into the audience and finding Ensign Aryl saw she was nearly white with shock.

"Are you okay Ensign Aryl?" Aryl indicated she was.

"So we finally know what actually hit us, the worry that it was a pocket nuke is officially nullified. Ensign Aryl specialty is Fusion Energy systems, so she well aware of just how close I came to getting my goose cooked."

"Major Roux, in your estimation with the addition of the ablative armor to the sail area and conning tower position we could survive another hit if it is so directed to that area."

Major Azura Roux the Chief Engineer of Samuel Eliot Morison looking at the frozen image before her.

"The added protection will give us an edge, but I have to study the heat dissipation from each subsection to see if I may need to increase the water flow. I will have the answer by tomorrow morning."

Andrew, satisfied knew they were all facing something not easy to defend against. The Venom version of a Mithril M9 is one thing, but an illegal space based weapons platform that was an entirely differently matter; and more importantly was that weapon even at full power when it fired?

"If I may Captain?" The Secretary-General approached the podium again.

"Which brings us to the second part of the mission. The weapon's given code name "Focal Point", a weapon I must stress has to be destroyed at all costs. Imagine the destructive power focused onto a populated city. We will also determine who had original control and how it was lost to Venom, so that it will never happen again. That is all I have for now, all of you who feel that this mission would be too dangerous to participate will be allowed to disembark at Merida Island without black marks against your records. Please inform your section leaders in time for morning reports. Thank you all, dismissed."

There was no movement, just silence.

Captain Simms approached the podium.

"The Secretary-General has spoken. Dismissed."

"Attention on Deck!"

Following the Secretary-General, Captain Simms departed the briefing room. He was already thinking ahead, the arrival at Merida will be normal and he doubted no one would leave. Too many had a score to settle. Of course there was Andrea, Richard and Teletha not to mention the SRT of Tuatha de Danaan. No one would win and the traitor or traitors would likely welcome the upheaval, if there were any kind of engagement. Simms needed to make sure the engagement went the way he wanted it to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Two

Focal Point

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, 0200 Hours, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Duty Officer Phelps was the first to read the incoming message, it read simply.

TO: MERIDA WPCSB

FROM: TDD2 SEM

UPDATED ARRIVAL TIME WPCSB WEDNESDAY 0800 HOURS LOCAL, WILL CONDUCT TRAINING OPS LOCAL WATERS AFTERNOON/EVENING TUESDAY TILL 2100 LOCAL HOURS. SIMULATED COMBATED LANDINGS EAST TRAINING AREA. REQUEST RED FLAG CLEARENCE LIVE ORDNANCE AGAINST SIMULATED TARGETS.

SIMMS SENDS REGARDS

EOM

The duty officer considering it a routine message with a support request, acknowledged its receipt and routing it to the appropriate support departments flagged it for command officers to read, but leaving General Voda off the group routing.

Commander Drake Ward knocked lightly, and then entering the captain's quarters waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low light.

"Message acknowledged, Andrew."

From the deck and to his right a shadowy figure occupied the deck of the cabin.

"Thanks Drake, turn in until 0600."

Kneeling down, Commander Ward pushed his ball cap up slightly.

"Are you sure you are up to this? I have seen you recover from astonishing injuries, but nothing even comes close to what you experienced."

"I am 92 percent, I seriously doubt I will achieve anything greater than 98 percent. You think that I am going to let this stop me? You already know the answer, so get some sleep and that is an order."

Drake standing turned away and headed out the door closing it behind him. The day was already beginning early for some, crewman silently acknowledged his presence and pressed on with their own assignments as he headed for his cabin.

Tuesday, 0500 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Western Pacific Operating Area

If anyone had told Andrew he would have an intelligent sparring partner that had no fear of damage, he likely would have laughed at such an idea. He was not laughing now, but observing its hand-to-hand fighting techniques.

Leonard Testarossa attired in a sweat suit like Captain Simms finished his round and bowed out.

"Thank you, Alastor."

Bowing to the machine, Andrew took a defensive stance in the marked area of the hanger.

Entering the hanger, an early rising Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford in a running suit watched the sparring with interest.

Alastor knew of Andrew's weakness but its goal was not the defeat of the captain but helping him develop defensive and offensive techniques for his personal protection. Protection of his left side, important in his mind because of the so called sub-frame that in the most common perspective held up the left side of his skeleton.

"Start Combat, Level One Force."

Alastor, its sensors becoming brighter sighted its opponent.

"Acknowledged."

Intimidating, daunting and unapproachable were some of the words that crossed Andrew's mind as Alastor turning towards him and assuming a stance that was anything but friendly.

Watched by those passing through the hanger, the hand-to-hand combat practice between Alastor and Captain Simms was an interesting bout. The machine, scoring the hits as disabling or wounding; gave Andrew a workout. The match lasted only five minutes, but enough time to discern where Andrew needed to improve his the defensive and offensive skills.

Meanwhile, the Secretary-General who had been making a warm up run gave pause to speak with Andrew.

"Impressive Andrew, if I did not know of your previous injuries; your demonstration at protecting yourself I would rate very high."

Andrew accepted a towel from Leonard and wrapped it around his neck.

"Alastor is a programmed killing machine, but one that can asses the particular changes one needs to do on the fly. That is something I can use because the subtle differences I made can mean the difference between life and death."

The Morison's SRT leader entered the hanger, Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu and the remainder of her team, Sergeant Graham Jaunay and Sergeant Olina Pedersen, joined her dressed out in full combat gear.

"Reporting as ordered sir."

Andrew approached Wu.

"We will do the three missions as originally planned, Ensign Aryl will join on mission 2 and will carry out a joint exercise with your team. On mission three, the planned preemptive practice strike is where the switch takes place and we have sleight of hand."

Wu continued where Simms left off.

"Look-a-likes, taking our places makes it appear we have left when in fact we stay using Arbalest II and Alastor as our combat support. Our task will be to ensure a safe and secure route to the command center for the Secretary-General and yourself with accompanying personal will link up with command support staff belonging to Captain Teletha Testarossa."

Captain Simms glanced at the Secretary-General who was leaning nonchalantly against Alastor with Leonard Testarossa standing with her.

"That sums it up rather nicely. Bridge! This is the captain! All hands battle stations! Drake! Time to rock and roll. Combat surface in five!"

As crew and equipment began moving to their respective positions, in coordinated chaos the Secretary-General guided to a safe observation area by Ensign Aryl who then seemed to hop-scotch off to prepare her Arbalest II for the upcoming operation felt the deck began to tremble and the power of the Tuatha de Danaan class combat submarine seemed to surround her; envelope her as it drove its mass to the surface of the Pacific.

Tuesday, 0700 Hours, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Though still not a morning person, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori who at the moment was running the exercise track with Sergeant Sousuke Sagara involuntarily ducked as the Morison's 7th Combat Air group thundered overhead at Mach 1, jinxing then rolling out of view Kaname heard the massive detonations of high explosives hitting their targets a heart beat later.

"That was way too low!" as Kaname nearly stumbling halted her run.

Sagara, unperturbed had continued onward glancing at and identifying the aircraft as friendly; finally stopped when Sergeant-Major Melissa Mao running full tilt out of the nearby gymnasium and uttering a fair amount of unladylike language managed to catch the second wave of the Morison's combat wing duplicating the previous maneuvers of their fellows.

"Sagara! Whose flight group was that?"

Sousuke momentarily focused elsewhere his eyes following something he perceived but did not see finally returned his attention to Sergeant-Major Mao.

"The Morison's 7th Combat Air Group, and now they are executing a stealth combat landing exercise that is taking place to the south of the current attack run."

Kaname, seeking to see what Sousuke had observed, gave up and began running towards the gymnasium to change as she passed Mao and slowed.

"Melissa something is not right, I am going to the command center and find out who knew about this."

Mao hearing more aircraft too involuntarily ducked as one F-35A, screamed over the parade and practice field split the football goal posts with one wing, then as it snap rolled launched munitions.

"Now that is way too close! What the heck do those guys have to prove anyway?"

It just so happened, they were proving their abilities towards one man, General Voda who had still been asleep as the first flight lead by Major Pedro Gonzalez of the 7th thundered past his widow which was above tree top level. Voda staggering outside to view what was taking place watched in horror as a laser guided thousand pound bomb whizzing past him followed by the aircraft above had his name in chalk written on it.

Captain Teletha Testarossa closely watched the exercises being played out. Simms' attack execution had exceeded, even what she had thought could be carried out by one assault submarine of the Tuatha de Danaan class.

"Commander Kalinin, this seems far more than a simple exercise. It would appear to be a tactical invasion one that of a size I have not authorized. Contact the TDD-2 and have Captain Simms explain his actions."

"Yes do that immediately!"

Half dressed, General Voda stormed into the command center, behind him his aid Lieutenant Daniel Grubs with a frantic look.

Captain Testarossa, taking note of the general's state of dress came to an at ease position.

"General Voda, you could dress better before coming here but I will attend to the matter."

"You don't understand the aircraft were releasing ordnance before the accepted points of release! One aircraft released a laser guided bomb with my name on it as it passed my quarters!"

Behind Teletha, stifled laughter came and went while even she had to suppress a laugh while picturing the general standing nearly undressed on his veranda as a fighter-bomber passed.

Commander Kalinin stepping forward and raising an eyebrow.

"General Voda, are you suggesting that Captain Simms is sending you a message?"

Lieutenant Grubs, sweating and displaying a nervous tick above his right eye.

"Well it is obvious, he has a grudge."

"Exactly, what kind of grudge are you referring to lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori had halted coming further into the command center, mesmerized at what was unfolding before her.

General Voda turned quickly to face Lieutenant Grubs, his anger growing.

"Lieutenant! I tasked you with finding the Secretary-General, did you locate her!"

Commander Kalinin interrupting, closing with General Voda.

"What grudge would Captain Simms hold?"

Grubs, caught in between the two senior officers backed away slightly.

"General, the Secretary-General is in Switzerland; conducting a closed conference that is all I have been able to determine."

"Well then I have all the proof I need. Lieutenant Grubs, have my security force assume their positions."

Teletha attempting to restore order and décor to the command center walked to the raised platform.

"General Voda! There will be no such need for that course of action. Do not force me to take my own."

"What action would that be? My forces have been in place since I arrived! You think I am going to let some girl tell me what to do?"

Kaname had concealed herself and then merging with Teletha.

"I am here, don't get too reckless."

"Leave now, get Mao and Sousuke tell them we are being taken over and try to get hold of anyone on Morison."

Kaname broke her cover, and ran for the nearest exit the steel security door her only apparent obstacle, as somewhere behind her a voice yelled.

"Stop her!"

Kaname nearly to the door had an individual appearing before her arms spreading trying to block her path. Leaping as high as she could, Kaname kicked outward landing a left foot directly on the startled face of the soldier and with her momentum, both crashed through the door and out of sight as it slammed shut.

Tuesday, 0900 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Western Pacific Operating Area

The Morison heading for the depths having recovered the second wave of its attack force, there was an intense feelings of accomplishment, the submarine and its crew had broken records, never thought to be broken; launch and recovery, rearming, and launching again, and then diving.

"This is the Executive Officer, excellent work. Next mission launch is two hours. Stand down for review and rotation of assignments."

Commander Drake Ward leaving the command seat, turned to speak to Lieutenant Alice Wren but instead hurried towards her as she began to collapse to the deck of the bridge, the expression on her face plain enough. She was merging, but with who?

"Medical Emergency Bridge!"

Captain Simms looked up from his mission plan, while perched upon a weapons crate.

"Now what?"

Medical personal at a dead run with the ships doctor following at a fast pace, crossed the hanger deck. Simms with the Secretary-General hustled after them, both leaving a pair of P90's behind with a startled crewman.

If the sudden merge was not bad enough, it was the headache that followed as Alice opened her eyes, the first face she saw was Doctor Albert's.

"Hello, welcome back Alice."

"Where's the captain! Voda has taken over the command center at Merida."

Commander Ward glanced back through the crowd to see Captain Simms nod his head and walk away with the Secretary-General.

"Ok Alice, he got the message. Doc, get her to sickbay. Lieutenant Norton, let's execute Deceptive Tracking now."

Captain Teletha Testarossa forced to sit and then have her hands bound, watched Voda take steps to defend himself, and while he had been busy giving orders she had not missed the subtle change of the Morison tactical display; which signified they had received the message from Kaname, which left open what had happened to her.

The mercenary, who had tried to stop her, had paid with his life. The fall was three stories, with his body wedged between two stairwells she tumbled the final few feet and landed on her feet and rolled out of view. No one had bothered to investigate which was fine with her.

Lieutenant Chidori of Mithril after the merging with Lieutenant Wren on the Morison used the subterranean tunnels to make her way outside. She had missed several patrols of soldiers belonging to General Voda; and she pondered just how many men he had managed to bring to Merida.

About to leave cover, an arm came from nowhere and with her mouth covered was pulled to a side hallway. Struggling to break free, she heard Mao.

"Easy Kaname, its us."

Sergeant Kurz Weber flashed a smile at Kaname then returned to what he was doing. The ominous looking rifle topped with a night scope, he continued to sweep the dark path that she had traveled.

"Here put this on, it will make any of the bad guys we come across think we are them."

Kaname quickly putting on the multicolored band to her sleeve finally saw Sousuke, dead serious as ever but seriously armed. His eyes had changed; they were hardened prepared for death that would likely come.

Mao checking the way they would be going tapped Sousuke on the shoulder and silently he moved out.

"Sagara, thinks the Morison SRT is already on Merida and we are going to try a linkup. Oh yeah before we go, you better take this we might need the firepower if things go bad."

Kaname taking the compact rifle from Mao ran her hands across it checking switch and safety positions. The Fabrique National or FN P90, carried 50 rounds in a top loading magazine with a cyclic rate of just over 900 rounds per minute and the round a 5.7x28mm was a good man stopper; lightweight at just 6 pounds the weapon was perfect for those who jobs were not normally combat.

Tuesday, 1000 Hours, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

The deciphered burst transmission explained changes quickly. There would be no swap outs as originally planned, and taking note of the arrive time; Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu closed the communication device's screen then giving a hand signal replaced the scramble cartridge in her PCD.

"Test, eleven and twelve how copy?"

"Five by Five, Ten.

The transmission repeated twice confirmed each were linked together with each other and with her.

Keeping low nap of the earth type of flying two S96 Sikorsky helicopters moved ashore avoiding detection. The first had to hover, lowering Arbalest II then the second dropped to the ground and with its ramp lowered, another machine exited followed by three humans then a cargo pallet shoved outward landed with a muffled thump.

Less than 45 seconds had passed, and the quiet descended once again. Captain Simms stayed motionless, his eyes sweeping the area closely then checking the location of the Secretary-General.

"Alastor, report."

"Conditions normal, human activity detected at 045 and 055 relative. Contacts at 055 identified as friendly, Urzu Ten, Eleven and Twelve. Contacts at 045 unknown statuses consisting four in number; weapons detected, small arms only moving south towards our position.

"Urzu Ten, TDD2 Actual, company arriving should be at your 035 moving south. Engage only if hostility confirmed."

The pallet was concealed, and then hop scotching each other; Alastor and Simms with the Secretary-General following then Testarossa the small group headed for the linkup. Ensign Aryl maintaining communications blackout remained concealed near the pallet.

Sergeant Sagara moved astutely, his eyes never stayed still; each footstep he took his eyes looked near and far for any sign of friend or foe. Sergeant Major Mao followed Lieutenant Chidori and Sergeant Kurz Weber brought up the rear.

Sergeant Olina Pederson, Urzu Twelve made contact first and with Urzu Seven, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara. With recognition immediate, there was a handshake then hand signals. Within moments Wu met with her counterpart for the first time in nearly two years. There would be celebration later, both had business to do and with the rendezvous completed both parties moved south towards the final rendezvous point, Arbalest II.

"Madam Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford, here?"

Sergeant-Major Melissa Mao zipping up and then sealing the form fitting combat suit in front of Captain Simms then accepting her weapon glanced in the direction of the woman who was attired as she was now, the black combat suit seemed to enhance the light grey hair of its wearer.

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori appeared and sat on the equipment case to put on her boots.

"So that was reason you diverted to Guam. Pick her up and that thing too."

Andrew sensed that Chidori was not too fond of Alastor or its actual master Leonard Testarossa.

"Its going to be our insurance to get this mission done, if you have objections to its use they are so noted and logged; but I need Alastor and Mister Testarossa's technical skills. Mao, what about Danaan?"

"Dry for two weeks, it would take six hours at maximum gate to flood the dock and get her afloat. But I doubt the crew would follow orders given by Voda or anyone else following Voda. Anyway they got Tessa in the command center, bound to a chair."

Natalya approached, setting the P90 on the case then sitting.

"Surprised? I did my own combat tours too back in the day. Took some convincing with Andrew, so I could come along."

Kaname, finished lacing the boots and testing their fit sat back down, next to the Secretary-General.

"Voda seemed worried about Captain Simms holding a grudge, everyone in the command center, Kalinin the most vocal kept asking him about a possible grudge. It made no sense at the time."

"Oh that is part of my doing lieutenant, Mithril Council members suspected there was more to it than one man to cause a betrayal of this magnitude. When General Voda never bothered to visit either the captain or even the crew I suspected Venom had penetrated deeper than anticipated."

"Then how did you find out the truth or at least that the mission was bogus from the start?"

Leonard Testarossa approached Lieutenant Chidori and handed her a PDA.

"There were a series of communications, electronic, verbal, written and apparent dead-drops. General Voda's own headquarters staff received the first report of the possible drug lab, and it was passed on to Mithril Europe per protocol. However, Europe's stance was a hands off for the moment; so it did not sit well with the planners."

"Planners?"

"Yes, lieutenant. There was a schedule to be kept, and to assure that the players would be in their proper places; there was added inducement to drag Mithril into quashing the drug operation."

Simms taking sight on a distant tree and adjusting his aim sight turned the adjustment knob.

"They made a tip too irresistible to pass up. A Portuguese Coastguard patrol intercepted a shipment and it turned bloody in the end. The Portuguese decided that they would let someone else handle the problem drug lab."

The Secretary-General, standing joined Captain Simms.

"It fit the criteria we have on accepting missions, Mithril Europe assigned the Morison since it appeared to be a tough nut to crack. There was the usual intelligence, but some of it was non-standard and out of theater of operations. General Voda's office began forwarding a series of reports. All looked legitimate; a case of finding a back door to an operation had opened in the Pacific theater. Of course we now know differently."

Andrew noted the time, tapping the battered Seiko's crystal.

"Ok let's sync up, and then we move out. Danaan's SRT take the lead point, engage only if fired upon as last resort. Hand-to-Hand only if possible, otherwise if life is at stake terminate at your discretion. First stop main M9 hangers; I want those secured; Sagara dump memory cores as last resort to prevent use. We might need those machines and I prefer to have everything operational because we don't have much time."

Sergeant Sagara paused before moving out to point.

"Is there a specific time we should be aware of sir?"

"Timing is not precise, sergeant it is just we don't have a lot of it. Now move out please."

Saluting, Sagara disappeared into the bush.

Simms keyed his radio, and waving his arm forward.

"Like the Sec-Gen said, move out. Aryl cover rear. Out"

Though blindfolded, Captain Teletha Testarossa she kept track of the time that had passed by mentally counting she had been moved from the command center along with Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin.

The vehicle in which both traveled was headed in a southerly direction, the destination she thought was to be one of the auxiliary emergency airfields. She suspected three escorts immediately in the rear with them with two more in the front, the driver and an armed guard.

The odds too high against them to escape at least for the moment until the driver screamed out and slamming the brakes of the vehicle on, it hit something immovable.

The impact was low speed, just enough to jar everyone riding in the vehicle; however at two of the guards with them were "removed" from the vehicle and sounds of a short but vicious fight took place, then a moment of silence as the sound of a machine gun bolt slammed home.

"You in the rear with the prisoners, carefully get out now."

That voice, it was familiar the sharp edge of command stood out, unwavering and firm. Teletha felt the vehicle move slightly as the remaining guard stepped off.

Then someone else boarding the vehicle, a knife removed from it sheath and the cold steel carbon blade touching her skin before it sliced through her bindings and then those holding Andrei.

Removing the blindfold, Teletha blinked and looked forward to the driver cabin. A driver and guard were there, but both out cold from the crash. Then the unmistakable portion of Arbalests' lower body into which the vehicle had crashed, no visible damage she could see as the leg shifted and moved away.

Sergeant Olina Pederson came into view as she turned back towards the rear.

"Madam Captain? Are you injured?"

Rubbing her wrists to regain circulation, she stood at first unsteadily but Olina close to her steadied her.

"Thank you sergeant, I am unharmed."

"Better get on down, that vehicle is no longer operational. Graham, Leonard unload those two in the cab, they can join their fellows on the side of the road. Aryl, after we get clear flip that thing over onto its side and block the road."

"Affirmative Captain."

"Madam Captain, allow me."

Kalinin assisting Captain Testarossa down from the wreck surveyed who had rescued them, his eyes stopping on Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford as she knelt and treated the wounds on one of their former captors.

Captain Simms, his back to Kalinin finally turned to face him.

"Well Andrei, not exactly how I wanted to meet you again."

"The same. Then it is true, Voda betrayed us."

"Indeed old friend he did. The man who died was setup to take the fall, but thanks to a little outside help; the truth became known. Well I see Tessa found something to wear."

Andrew turned towards where Natalya gazed and saw Captain Testarossa attired in a combat suit of her own.

"Captain Simms, the storage locker except for a pair of P90's and ammo is empty. May I discharge it?"

"Make it so Ensign."

"Sorry, nothing to fit you Andrei."

Accepting the P90 from Sergeant Pederson and its ammo, Andrei running his hands quickly across the weapon the loading the magazine.

"I have all I need, what's your first objective."

"The Danaan SRT will make sure the M9 Hangers stay in Mithril control, Urzu 7 has been ordered if all else fails dump the memory cores so that there will be no threat. We are going after Danaan, make sure it is secure and get it refloated. The Secretary-General will fill the rest of the blanks, prepare to move out in five minutes."

Andrew glanced at his Seiko as he moved forward. Behind him, a pair of boots followed, but at a respectful distance; as he rounded a slight curve he stopped and kneeled sweeping the terrain ahead with his naked eyes then with a pair of electronic binoculars he made a second sweep.

"Lieutenant Chidori, something on your mind?"

As she approached the captain she wondered how he knew it was she that was behind him.

"I think you wonder how I knew it was you? Your footsteps, even in boots transmit confidence and besides I recognized your pace."

"Getting Tessa was your goal in the first place?"

"She was on the To Do List. The reason I cam along is we are going to have to be fluid and be quick about it too. Voda wants us to waste time; I am not going to let that happen. I have to do a lot with just a little, that is what Mithril does best. I am sending Mao's team and Wu's team to take back control of the command center. While they are dealing with that problem, I get control of Danaan and the secondary command center. Which team do you want to go with?"

"Either way lieutenant there will be fighting, of how much is yet unknown."

Commander Kalinin joining Simms and Chidori and then crouching.

"The entrance to the underground service tunnel is fifty yards ahead at 295 degrees, your usual shortcut."

"That's where we split from Wu and Aryl. The Arbalest II goes to backup both SRT's and we take Alastor with us. Leonard will use his skills in the service areas, creating a whole lot of confusion, I am sure the Madam Captain will help her brother."

"That should not be a problem."

Captain Simms stood and raising his arm, circled and then pumped it.

"Break-a-way point is fifty yards, lets move out.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Three

Focal Point

By Steve Edward

Descending into the service tunnels, the first to exit was Commander Kalinin who took point then Alastor. It seemed to vanish before him its complex camouflage system, melting it into the shadows. Alastor conducted security sweeps to the front and rear.

"Nothing detected, area is secure."

Captain Simms, the last one down trotted after Captain Testarossa and Lieutenant Chidori. At a service junction, Leonard Testarossa referencing an electronic schematic located the service panel he desired.

"Brother? Just what are you intending to do?"

Deftly connecting leads and jumpers to the open panel, Leonard typed a command into his laptop.

"Sending a series of false images and ghosts to clutter the security systems, per Captain Simms' order. Voda's troops will chase but find nothing, while we move unopposed."

Stepping closer to her brother, her eyes seemed to flash a warning.

"It had better work Leonard, or else."

"Else what dear sister?"

"I will hit you so hard, you might not find your head next till week! Got that!"

Natalya stepped towards Teletha closing the distance quickly and turning her around squared off.

"I saw your reaction the moment you saw your brother. He came because I requested him to come. I know you never saw eye to eye with him, but know this young lady I will not hesitate to knock your block off with my own hands. Don't press your luck with me young lady, I have got years more of experience punching lights out."

Simms watching the exchange from a distance turned his attention back to the tunnel leading to the Danaan dock complex after seeing movement.

"Heads up, argue later. We got company, Alastor identify."

"Three in number, light arms only. Lead individual identified, Commander Richard Mardukas; Executive Officer Tuatha de Danaan."

Commander Kalinin moved ahead giving a hold signal to Simms.

Mardukas with two crewmen advanced slowly. The auxiliary control room, under his control had detected the intrusion that suddenly vanished. Anyone else would perhaps have dismissed it as a glitch, but Mardukas acting on a hunch headed out to investigate.

"Richard, hold your position."

Mardukas froze, the voice of Kalinin coming to him from the darkness, then he relaxed as his figure appeared from the darkness, and silently a machine the likes he had never before seen appeared almost out of thin air.

"Commander its good to see you again, but what is that thing?"

"A friend. But first what is the status of Danaan?"

"Nearly afloat, that Voda tried to override the flood gate controls. Thirty minutes more and she will be ready to sail."

"Hello Richard, looking good as ever."

The Secretary-General with Lieutenant Chidori waved as she passed them by, taking position just beyond Mardukas' own men.

"Then the Morison did…"

"Yes we did Richard."

Captain Simms watching Leonard sprint past with Teletha doing her best not to fall acknowledged the presence of the two crewmembers from Danaan.

"Sorry we did not call, so I assume Danaan is in good hands?"

"Yes she is Andrew, fully wet in thirty minutes or less."

"Well that is another To Do item complete. Take Captain Testarossa back to Danaan and get ready to sail. Leonard Testarossa will override the sea access doors if needed.

"What about Voda and his ilk if you need manpower…"

Andrew cutting Richard short glanced at Leonard who signaled he was ready.

"The thought is appreciated, but you will need to fully crew the Danaan. I already have made contact with your SRT and they are working with mine as we speak. Get Lieutenant Chidori aboard too, I already got one too many Whispered in the line of fire and I don't need any more. Also hate to do it, but I could use Kalinin so he sticks with me to help cover the Secretary-General."

Kaname overheard Andrew and stood up.

"With all due respect Captain Simms, I did not come this far just to end up on the Danaan with Teletha. I know I can make a difference, and I know how to handle a weapon and I am familiar with self defense techniques."

"Captain Simms, I will attest to her abilities."

Leonard Testarossa standing just beyond Alastor closed an equipment case.

Very well, it is settled. Lieutenant Chidori you will be with Leonard Testarossa to cover him while he works. Andrei with Secretary-General and I will take the point with Alastor. Richard get Teletha to Danaan now. Anyone have problem with my assignments?"

Hearing no objections, the group parted ways. Kaname waved to Teletha as they parted, giving her a silent good-bye.

Tuesday, 1300 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Western Pacific Operating Area

Lieutenant Taz Norton adjusted his headphones, one to give relief to his ears and two to keep his hearing intact, as Ensign Aryl communicating with the Morison began taking hostile fire.

Commander Drake Ward could hear the sounds coming from the headphones as his hand drifted accordingly towards the main volume control.

"Copy Alfa-II, light arms only. Engage only if you feel necessary to do so."

"Affirmative Commander. Urzu 10, 11 and 12 preparing non-lethal response."

"Ten, Twelve set elevation to 75 degrees fire two and then dump to 60 and fire for effect."

"Roger 10."

Lieutenant Alice Wren entering the bridge stopped to listen to the transmissions. Obviously Aryl was being herself, and inside Arbalest II she was in her element. No sign of fear, business as usual.

"They are going to be firing immobilizing rounds at a pocket of twenty-five or so. Urzu 2, 6, and 7 are behind that group. They tried to grab the hangers full of M-9s."

Ward returned his attention to the tactical readout as Alice approached Norton who glanced up and then smiled.

"How's the head?"

"Much better thanks. Ready to be relieved?"

Taz nodded and quickly went through what had since transpired in her absence. Before the final hand off, Taz typed a command and his tactical display appeared.

"Alfa-II is of course highlighted. The group that Urzu 10 through 12 has to immobilize is believed to be men loyal directly to Voda. There were several others, but they were captured after being observed trying to move Captain Testarossa and Commander Kalinin to one of the southern auxiliary airfields. The captain is now safe onboard Danaan preparing to sail if necessary."

"Captain Simms has been busy. Any word directly from him?"

"Nothing yet, lieutenant which means it is a good thing."

"Thank you commander. Lieutenant Norton you stand relieved. This is Lieutenant Alice Wren I have tactical."

Captain Simms checked for any immediate sign of a guard and finding none advanced quickly towards the body at the bottom of the stairwell. Checking for signs of life and finding none he gave the signal for advance.

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori barely looked at the body as she passed, but whether it was her landing that killed him or something else entirely a man lay dead. She hoped no one else had to die.

"Urzu 10 Morison actual. Objectives in hand, Urzu 2, 6, and 7 on the way for linkup."

"Morison actual, affirmative."

"Leonard, final play in the book please; Lieutenant Chidori cover him. Alastor, you are hereby released from me. Protect Master Testarossa and Lieutenant Chidori."

"Captain Simms, if I may. Are you intending just to go right up the stairs without so much as a protective sweep?"

"Well, Natalya what has you so worried?"

"It's been too easy, we could have played tag team with the SRT's. Voda is truly off the deep end or he never fully understood tactics. If that is the case you are going to go up to the main command center and duke it out with him?"

"Pretty much. Andrei if you would keep Natalya company."

Simms leaving his companions, headed up the stairs and with each step he was cautious. His eyes swept the steel like construction of the stairwell looking for anything and everything. Approaching the next landing that would have taken him onto the second floor, he paused. The door to the hallway was partially open.

"Andrei, company second floor."

"This is Urzu 2, second floor landing exit."

"Advance and be recognized."

Andrew and gone to the prone position and selecting the fire selector to three-round burst lightly placed his finger on the trigger.

Sergeant-Major Mao pushing the door open with one hand eased forward to be seen, and once recognized she went to one knee as Simms joined her.

"Urzu Seven has one in the hallway. I remember him too, he is the aid to Voda name is Lieutenant Grubs."

"Leave him for now, but where he can't go for a walk. Where is Six?"

"Six is at the opposite stairwell."

"Bring Seven, we are going up and we are going to put an end to this mess now."

Commander Lewis Strong, his powered chair disabled sat helpless but had to suppress another laugh as another "being" materialized on the holographic communications system and seemed to follow a very distressed Voda around the command center.

Strong's attempt to override the interference of course had failed, enraging an already angry Voda who had sent his aid to another floor to attempt isolating the command center. The aid had never returned, and he suspected the cause was likely someone who had great technical skill and firepower too.

There were four guards, two at the main door and one each at the emergency exits. None had a direct line of sight to each other, one mistake that was going to be their undoing. The west exit, the same exit which Lieutenant Chidori had crashed through; Strong saw the door open and in the noise and general mayhem any sounds made were covered up as the guard disappeared.

The man replacing the guard Urzu Seven, Sergeant Sagara kept his face partially concealed sweeping the room with his eyes until he made contact. Mouthing the words "Get Ready," Sagara waiting for a cue remained still for a moment then he moved and moved fast.

The blasts came from his rear and front; the east exit had been taken too and to his far right the two men that had been there, each reacting to different problems were yanked off their respective feet and seemingly sucked out the main door in a blink of an eye.

Voda charging into his view skidded to a stop and trying to back peddle fell. Then, two figures in black coming out the smoke making straight for him, a woman triggered a three round burst as a warning; the linoleum chunks of floor flew around the room and the maddening sounds that had filled the room for the past several hours finally muted.

"General Voda, I am Captain Andrew Simms of the Mithril Combat Assault Submarine Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2. Under the authority of Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford, I hereby place you under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, fraud and conspiring with the enemy group known as Venom."

Tuesday, 1700 Hours, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Captain Andrew Simms waited as the last mooring lock was thrown into position, part of the system that held the TDD2 and its sister TDD1 in their respective docks. Then men and women began to swarm the newly arrived submarine, to prepare it for the next mission; a mission that Andrew did not know if the Morison could even do.

"It once was theory, but now fact however there were three navy surface ships involved and the full resources of just about every tracking station that NASA and the US Government had. The shot took place against a rather stable target, the last information we have is that satellite is wobbly; it is pretty much in a changing zigzag pattern likely related to the malfunctioning control system."

Andrew walked up the boarding ramp, recalling the conversation with Secretary-General Samoan-Rutherford and Kalinin. Still they had the missiles, SM-1's that could engage with modifications. Would his crew have the time to complete the modifications? Commander Ward had already ordered the missiles prepared in their rotating silos, but the work had to be carried out with the boat surfaced so Ward had brought Samuel Eliot Morison into Merida Island's docking tunnel even before they had fully secured the island from Voda's troops.

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka joined the other men and women of the missile handling team in the confined handling area.

"Okay gents and ladies, this will be one of three we will be modifying. The center launcher will be next and then starboard. Let's stay with all safety procedures, Karen will be the reader; Michele is assisting Max with conversion. Beginning clock now, Karen please begin."

The sterile stainless steel lacked warmth and did not give any to those housed. The cell holding General Voda monitored by six security cameras and fitted with listening devices, was his temporary home.

Stripped of official rank and insignia, Voda had been marched by the members of Danaan's SRT to the cell. Voda had fallen into his grand illusion of being unbeatable, however as a tactician he was not and poor planning his undoing. Seeing Captain Simms before him, he had half expected to die at that moment but it had not been Simms who had fired the warning rounds. Those had come from someone he had never expected to see, the Secretary-General of Mithril who despite her high rank shared the risks of the common soldier she had sent out on missions to come to Merida Island, to confront him directly.

Beyond the cell, short hallway led to an armored portal; only one door at a time could be retracted. There was just enough room for four people in between each door as it cycled, and security cameras monitored the process of moving a prisoner.

The rumbling of the portal made Voda sit up to see who was coming to see him. There were two figures standing together, neither man he recognized. The patches they wore he did, Samuel Eliot Morison's brilliant blue background and the silver outline of the submarine and three M9 silhouettes in gold, with a smaller sword depicting its association with Mithril, in red.

"Prisoner to your feet."

The taller of the two guards who had spoken, his nametag read GALLIUM.

Voda wore only a paper jumpsuit and simple cotton slippers as he shuffled forward, the larger man applied hand restraints to his rear while the second guard fitting him with a restraint belt, connected the restraints to the belt with chain. Gallium fitted the padlocks to the connection points and snapping them closed turned Voda to face the door.

Captain Teletha Testarossa, her hands resting lightly upon the wooden table that with the exception of the chair that she sat in and its empty fellow were the only furniture in the interview room.

Voda shuffled in, his movements heavily restricted. Stopping at the chair, Voda waited in silence as his escorts removing his shackles stepped back and at their direction sat in the chair.

"General Voda, do you understand your rights under the Mithril Code of Conduct."

Voda had expected an angry greeting, but Testarossa her voice soft signaled compassion for the moment.

"Yes I do, Captain Testarossa."

Pushing a note pad towards Voda with a pen, Teletha moved her hand back and then placing it upon the other.

"Your choices are limited General. I want the details of your involvement in the attempt to takeover a secretive project called "Focal Point", how and what happened to cause control to be lost of the satellite and what knowledge of you might have of any codes that were used and by whom along with any secondary involvement of any equipment."

"And if I hold back Captain Testarossa?"

"Then, you have written your own death warrant sir."

Voda found a digital clock mounted near the wall, making note of the time.

"It is 1800 hours now and I expect it will take me a better part of two hours by paper, but if I have a small word processor I can do it faster since certain things are complicated, I will finish in a hour which gives you an hour more."

"An hour more for what General Voda?"

"To prevent the destruction of Merida Island and other key installations of course."

"Master-at-Arms, bring him a laptop with word processor capabilities only."

Tuesday, 2130 Hours, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Except for the occasional rustling of clothing and the air conditioning there was little noise within the conference room as Captain Teletha Testarossa finished describing the events that had transpired.

Raising his hand Captain Simms waited to be recognized and Testarossa acknowledged him.

"Based on his written account, the destabilized satellite was to have been brought under control then with little notice the attack would have taken place before it likely was destroyed by the original ground controllers. I presume with it somewhat under our control, it could be destroyed without using missiles."

Secretary General Ramon-Rutherford standing up moved forward into the center of the room.

"That was the original hope by Mithril to use the ground controllers to destroy the platform, however there was considerable hacking damage done to the control system and there is currently no separate way to issue self destruct orders. So we have to go with the more risky plan."

Captain Testarossa taking the place of the Secretary General approached Captain Simms at his table.

"These are your orders, as backup it will fall to you if I miss the shot. The shoot window I have is one half hour wide and will be at 1100 hours tomorrow. You will take position to the Northwest and if I should miss will use all means at disposal to destroy the target. It will be on that orbit that most of Asia proper could be in its line of fire, and that must not be allowed to happen. There is no failure option Captain Simms, protect Japan and the many friends we have there; I have no desire to lose them."

Andrew stood, then saluting.

"My orders are understood, Commander Ward have the base sound the Morison recall we will sail in one hour."

Ensign Aryl having stored her Arbalest in the hanger of Morison moved with practiced ease reaching the departure point from the upper body, dropped from sight. It would have been a heart stopping moment for anyone not used to her movements. A heartbeat later she landed gracefully at the right foot and stepping off was able to join Commander Ward and Captain Simms as both men walked past.

"Sirs, good evening to the both of you."

Andrew, nonplused at her appearance continued onward.

"Good evening to you Aryl, you have heard we are sailing?"

"Yes sir, I will change immediately and go to the bridge."

Without further word, Aryl quickly left both men behind as she began running ahead of them and entering the passageway leading to the crew's quarters was lost from sight.

Ward, standing aside as Andrew entered the passageway for the bridge and then following after him.

"She has a lot of spunk, she still thinks of you more as a step-father than her commanding officer; despite the upbringing she has had."

Andrew stopping then turning gazed at his Executive Officer.

"What makes you bring this up now?"

"Just an observation, when she joined us there was no indication of concern from being in combat just hours before. It was like she only had been in some kind of game at school. There are no teens, much less girls who pilot sophisticated Arm Slaves on a daily basis that I am currently aware of."

Continuing on towards the bridge, Andrew increased his pace.

"She has accepted her position and why bring up the step-father issue now of all times?"

"Because you have not been able to give her much attention during recovery from your wounds and the start of this mission. She follows every command you have given without fail, more importantly I don't want to see her end up like that crazy girl did back in Hong Kong."

Very few officers had been privileged to read the actual engagement reports of the events in Hong Kong and the involvement of then Jendi High School Kaname Chidori a confirmed "Whispered" and Mithril agent Urzu 7.

"Neither do I Drake, but I get the drift. A stand down and a long one for Aryl, and I think we all need it too. But let's get the mission done then we can plan the time off."

"Aye sir."

Tuesday, 2300 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Western Pacific Operating Area

Andrew his attention focused on the tracking information of "Focal Point" had increased the resolution to its maximum, intently watching the behavior of the errant satellite and one that had just months before fired upon the Morison, scoring a direct hit on the exposed sail of the submarine as it crashed dived.

"Sam, start tracking program "Focal Point" and record all orbits of target designate. Any deviation to current known orbital information is to be noted and I am to be notified."

"Affirmative Andrew."

The response from the Morison's computer was feminine, almost sultry and could have been an embarrassment but the bridge crew liked it and so he had never changed it. It was rumored that some female members of his crew considered it a substitute mother or even grandmother and perhaps confide sensitive material to the computer AI, but it was only rumor.

Andrew had made his peace with Voda, as there would have been little point in exacting any revenge against the former Mithril general. Voda would face his day in a court-martial by a jury of his peers. However, he deeply wanted revenge against a piece of equipment called "Focal Point" but Captain Testarossa had first crack and he accepted that.

Still he would be prepared to take the necessary action and put Samuel Eliot Morison and her crew into danger against an unseen enemy far above the sight of human eyes.

"Good evening Captain Simms."

Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford had entered the Bridge unannounced by the computer, and she stood slightly to the rear of Ensign Aryl who stood at a relaxed parade rest.

Andrew, turning the command chair and taking in Natalya's manner of dress a relaxed uniform skirt of Mithril but only displaying crossed swords on the shoulder boards to indicate any rank.

"And to you Madam Secretary. I still have reservations of having you onboard because of the next mission."

"So noted Andrew, but my decision remains the same. It matters little where I am at since failed programming of "Focal Point" by Venom pretty much puts any spot on earth as a target. However I believe deeply that Captain Testarossa and the Tuatha De Danaan will succeed."

"Madam Secretary would you care for coffee or tea?"

Ensign Aryl had moved to the gimbaled serving tray that held both a hot water dispenser and two different coffee containers and a selection of teas.

"Aryl, coffee black regular. I will be standing the watch with Captain Simms this day as I am a qualified deck officer as well."

"Yes Madam Secretary."

Returning his attention to the various command screens after that somewhat surprising announcement he could see his lead helmsman glancing at her "rear view" mirror, a safety feature of sorts. Besides being the helmsman, she served as the backup security and was heavily armed and knew how to use the weapons at her disposal.

"Madam Secretary, a word with you please."

Moving to the least occupied area of the bridge, Simms turned to Natalya.

"Okay why are you really here? Your qualifications are well known and I have no qualms with you giving orders to the bridge crew when it comes to handling this vessel in a peace time or wartime situation; however Natalya you have something on your mind and I would like to know what it is."

"Very simple really. I am in a quandary Mithril will need a new fleet commander; actually it needs one now. I took this opportunity to discuss that opening with you. I want your input."

Discussing the opening as she was on the bridge meant he was on the prime list of candidates. It was a position he had little interest in and such a position would best be served someone else at least in his mind.

"Natalya, getting to the point so quick is like you but do take me off the short list. I am not interested in the position."

"I thought so, a man like you would prefer being at the place of action and not at some command and control center. Still is there anyone you have in mind?"

Ensign Aryl discreetly interrupted, a communications pad held by her; a small block marked urgent blinked.

"Thanks Aryl."

Holding it in such a way that Natalya could read it, Andrew reading the information glanced at the Morison's displayed position as well as the position of the Danaan.

"That is just great, what else is going to thrown my way."

"Could prove useful, both in terms of tracking and final engagement data."

The Secretary General approached the combat console normally manned during battle stations clearing the blanked screen entered several commands and moments later the positions screen updated. It now displayed the position of a United States Navy Battle Group and other vessels linked into the command and control net.

"Having me onboard Andrew does sort of make this a flag vessel."

"That is true, was this prearranged by you or is this voluntary?"

"I had prior discussions of course, we do need their tracking abilities. The more accurate plot will result in a greater chance of a confirmed kill against that monster."

It was the first clear indication of Natalya having a temper, and having any kind of feelings.

"So we act as a go between, relay the track data to Danaan and if necessary use the combined firepower of that fleet. I do presume that they have made modifications to their own missiles as well?"

"They are in the process of doing so, but will be complete by the time the Danaan takes it shot."

"Sonar, Bridge! Contact bearing 247 degrees true. Classified as submarine, nationality United States."

Andrew leaving Natalya behind returned to his command chair and then sitting brought up the tactical screens.

Captain Simms considered Petty Officer Cal Larkin the best sonar technician he had ever served with, and Cal with those sensitive ears listening through the worlds most sophisticated sonar system had found a target at 90,000 yards or just over 44 nautical miles.

"Which class sonar?"

"Just caught a brief moment of the contact going through the thermal but I am 75 percent sure it is a Virginia class, and for the next question she's going deep. Might be a reception for us, come up in the baffles as we pass her position."

Natalya observed the exchanges between enlisted and officer. Not just the sonar operator was discussing their tactical situation but there was the female helmsperson as she too chimed in.

"A deep pop-up Cal? Risky for them since you would hear them like a bowl of your Rice Crispi's you have for breakfast unless they come up dead slow and that would be a balancing act for a Virginia, those babes are not equipped to maneuver like we are."

"If I may Captain Simms?"

"The deck is open Secretary General, I encourage participation."

"Could they be conducting routine operations, they are after all part of the battle group and tasked with protecting the prime asset, a aircraft carrier with 6,000 men and women."

Ensign Aryl delivering fresh coffee and then returning the carafe to its position on the gimbaled serving tray typed several commands and the tactical screens changed to three dimensional display.

"Virginia's are hunter-killers, however their protocol would not dictate such action as we are seeing now unless they are preparing to actively engage a hostile."

"Lieutenant Taz Norton to the Bridge on the double. All hands this is the captain, battle stations submarine! This is not a drill."

"Andrew! What are you doing? They are friendly!"

"It's not them, but the other one we did not hear. Cal! Find that other boat now! Secretary General you have the Conn, take her down."


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Four

Focal Point

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 0115 Hours, USS North Carolina SSN-777, Western Pacific Operating Area

Commander Devin Sanders recalled his original orders to do a meet and greet with an unknown submarine and to escort it to the battle group. The submarine they were now about to engage had acted anything but friendly and it was a former Soviet boat, an Akula class known to US Submarine forces but reported retired; he would like to know who had decided it had retired because he would shove them into the nearest torpedo tube to see it for themselves.

"New course 177, down angle 5 degrees. Make turns for 7 knots."

Sanders checking his baffles began his descent back through the thermocline, and with fingers of the weapons officer on the decoy launch button hoped for no repeat. It had been the slight "noise" made by the launching of the decoys that Petty Officer Cal Larkin had detected from his station on the Samuel Eliot Morison.

Commander Drake Ward took a last look before severing the tactical feed from the US Battlegroup; Secretary General Samoan-Rutherford had conceded the Conn to the Executive Officer earlier stood back to watch. Captain Simms in the command chair seemed asleep, but was concentrating on his options thinking faster than even the submarines own AI.

"Lieutenant Wren, to the chapel. Aryl you will assist. Taz, you think we have an Akula?"

"I suspect that is what the North Carolina is after. Mithril Intelligence reports four Akula's were sold to buyers representing emerging third world countries; however the funds came from accounts that have been traced to the Venom group."

Natalya noting the display screen showing the Akula specifications stepped forward and stopped next to the command chair.

"It would seem Venom is trying one last time to prevent success. If they are trying to target us that would mean they would be after Tuatha De Danaan as well."

Taz looked up from his console for a moment then continued typing.

"A warning has been sent to Danaan and confirmed received 5 minutes ago. The North Carolina like us has severed the tactical link, however once we close to within 10,000 yards we can attempt laser linkup. I suspect we may have actually two Akula's and that of course had been relayed to Danaan."

"So we have four. Two likely here and two near the Danaan the odds do not favor Danaan for the moment."

Natalya approached the tactical console and sitting began running scenarios, Andrew could see the concern highlighted in her features.

"Don't worry, Tessa is not alone. Richard and Andrea know how to fight the fight. But I am concerned about that second Akula. It is likely shadowing the North Carolina even now looking for an opportunity pull an ambush. I got news for them, I am going to do unto them what they want to do to us and pay heavily they shall. Taz you did get the request out to Merida?"

"Yes sir, Commander Strong acknowledged and stated US Navy forces are scrambling another Virginia class towards the designated firing area of Danaan."

Lieutenant Wren inside the Chapel or TAOS station of Samuel Eliot Morison "merged" and became one with the AI and the vessel that contained it.

"Andrew, I am ready."

Entering the bridge, Ensign Aryl approached the tactical station occupied by the Secretary General.

"Excuse me, Secretary General. May I take my station please?"

Natalya vacating the station moved to the raised chart table.

"Yes of course Ensign Aryl, assume your station."

Wednesday, 0155 Hours, Tuatha De Danaan TDD-1, Western Pacific Operating Area

Captain Teletha Testarossa had "merged" with her own Chapel within minutes of the communications from Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2. Five minuets earlier, under her mental command Danaan, maneuvered and fired a retaliatory Mark 56 torpedo.

The distant explosion while satisfying still left open the question of where the remaining enemy submarine lay in wait.

"Sonar, Bridge. Confirming breakup of target, it's headed for the bottom."

Commander Richard Mardukas a veteran submariner had not needed the matter of fact voice confirming what he was already hearing over the loud speaker.

"Navigation, report the depth of where target is sinking."

"3000 fathoms sir, just at 18,000 feet."

There would be no recovery or hope of rescue at that depth, Mardukas taking his glasses off; rubbed his eyes then returning his glasses to their proper position glanced at the tactical screens.

"Commander Kalinin, let's find the second before the Yanks have to rescue us."

"Agreed."

The USS California SSN-781, commanded by the first ever-female commanding officer of a US Navy Submarine; Commander Joyce Tanning raced towards the firing position of Danaan. Her orders were to assist in covering a classified submarine so it could launch a missile.

California's own sonar picked up the distant explosion at 0220 hours to the southwest of their position and just east of the "firing box" as so designated by the Pentagon. Sounding general quarters, Tanning slowed her own boat and descended slowly through the thermal just in time to hear a torpedo being fired, but not at them but someone else.

Wednesday, 0245 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Western Pacific Operating Area

"Snap roll starboard, firing relative bearing 025 degrees. Contact hostile!"

Wren's announcement was for the benefit of the crew; Captain Simms had turned full maneuvering command and firing command over to Lieutenant Wren who now completely secured within the "Chapel" was fighting the battle on her terms.

North Carolina had found what they thought had been the contact that had fired at them, but it was the "second" shadow the Captain Simms had been looking for. In reality Wren was firing on the first hostile, as the second gaining momentary contact fired on North Carolina.

In the melee someone was going to eventually get hit, and torpedoes fired by its brethren struck one Akula crossing below North Carolina.

"Captain those torpedoes, their safeties are disabled!"

Sanders, straitening his shirt after North Carolina rolling in the turbulence had knocked him off his feet, and thinking the same thought looked at tactical.

"Who ever they are, they are playing a dangerous game if they have a run-a-way in their tubes there will be no stopping it. Looks like one is down, I just hope its not the one we were supposed to be escorting."

"Communications, Bridge. Incoming Laser Communications, codes match-up to the identifiers of that boat we were supposed to meet up with."

Sanders picking up the closest handset keyed up.

"This is Triple-Seven. Can you identify, over."

"Affirmative. Toy Box Two, how copy over."

Relaxing his breathing, Sanders gazed at the control room. There had been rumors that there was a second "Toy Box", now this confirmed it. But where had it been all this time? Those questions would have to wait; he had more important matters to discuss.

"Five by Five, nice shooting by the way. Any damage on your part?"

"None here. Better stand clear Triple-Seven, we have a lock on the last one and he is mine."

"Roger "Toy Box" we are standing clear."

"Conning officer! What the hell you waiting for, get us the hell out of way now!"

Andrew gave a last look at the tactical screen to ensure the North Carolina was out of their firing pattern, and then nodded at Natalya who keyed her headset.

"Wren, fire when ready."

USS California, fired what would be her first torpedo in anger, the weapon quickly acquiring the target made three solid pings before impacting just forward on the starboard side below the Akula's sail. It was a direct hit, and the resulting explosion snapped the vessel in two.

"Sonar, Bridge. Confirming breakup and sinking, that contact is no longer a threat."

Commander Tanning felt no pleasure at the sinking; only sadness that it had to end the way it did. Checking the tactical situation, the ghost like Toy Box had once again faded into nothingness.

"Attempt laser communications with the "Toy Box", find out status and where they want us."

"Affirmative Captain."

Captain Andrew Simms set the general watch once again. Ensign Aryl with Commander Drake Ward and Doctor George Albert proceeded to the "Chapel" where they helped Lieutenant Alice Wren extract herself from the merge with the submarine's AI.

"Bridge, Sonar. Can you locate the North Carolina?"

Petty Officer Cal Larkin nodded slightly at the question and keyed his headset.

"Affirmative, the North Carolina SSN-777 bears 170 relative, 5,000 yards. Course and speed matching our own."

"Very well. Communications, open laser communications to Triple-Seven, Taz get us back up on the US Navy Tactical Feed as soon as possible. I want them to see us clearly and not think we might be an Akula on the loose."

"Aye sir."

Wednesday, 0330 Hours, USS George Washington CVN-73, US Navy Battle Group

Admiral Dean Craig looked outward across the massive flight deck of his carrier seeking the telltale navigation lights of the incoming helicopter. The meet and greet communications were curt and to the point in military fashion, the less formal and more relaxed meeting would be taking place in 15 minutes.

Dean had reservations about the meeting with the naval-based mercenaries, half expecting the organization to be a rag-tag group, but the highly classified meeting held before he had sailed from Osaka had made a serious impression. The recent submarine battle had taken place at a comfortable distance, but sonar sound reports of the sea battle had been reported.

Considering the actions of the mercenary submarine engaging and destroying a target near the USS North Carolina, Dean became more impressed and less worried, but who commanded the so called "Toy Box II" as many in the Battlegroup were calling the mystery submarine left him with some doubt.

Of course when he had offered to send a helicopter to ferry the personal for the early morning meeting, they had turned it down stating they had their own. He wondered now just how damn big "Toy Box II" really was.

"Admiral, ATC reports call sign "BOX CAR 1" is five minutes out."

"Very well, have the flight deck cleared but for essential personnel. This is a classified flight. Except for essential deck lighting and navigation, extinguish all exterior lights. Maintain lockdown until the passengers are here on the Flag Bridge."

"Captain Simms, the Seven-Three doused the none essentials."

"Thanks Tracy, I excepted no less so expect some high ranks on the deck doing the dirty work."

A quick click followed in his headset, the noise protection filtering the scream of the twin turbines just feet above his head. The flight would be treated as a classified flight, no handshakes on landing. Disembarking would be quick, and they would be led to the Flag Bridge and then likely to the Admiral's Main Briefing Room.

Along with Andrew were Secretary General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford and Ensign Aryl. Aryl, despite her age was an expert on Fusion Power systems and there next to them was Sergeant Major Wu. She would be acting as communications tech and body guard, though he did not anticipate a problem. Of course being on the home turf of the Flag for the Battlegroup, there would not be a whole lot he could do if something did happen.

Lieutenant Tracy Flannigan, a true Irish woman and a Mithril helicopter pilot planted "Box Car 1" precisely on the deck at 0345 Hours. Under her harsh gaze, Tracy watched the "senior" deck crew of the "Seven-Three" secure her bird to the stable deck.

"Powering down engines, disembarkation is from the starboard side, please watch your step. Nancy, Jerome take stations, nobody monkeys with my baby! Is that clear!"

Andrew heard the acknowledgements as he removed the flight helmet and gave it to Jerome the only male member of the flight crew, whose contrast in size had startled him at first. Flannigan was a tall woman, nearly 6 foot 5 inches and a body to match. He wondered if he would still have a pilot when he was finished with his meeting, more than a few pilots had "fallen" for her at first sight.

Jerome barely 4 foot 11 inches, made up in size for being wiry and first class flight engineer and then there is Nancy. Middle height between the other two made up the odd flight crew. Like Wu an expert in the martial arts, Nancy regularly competed in tourneys. Many underestimated her, and perhaps it was because she did not use feminism to win or lose; the skills she possessed had even surprised him a time or two.

"This way sir, ma'am."

Led by a Senior Chief, they entered the interior and then taken to the access elevator to the Flag area of the ship were left alone inside, as the Senior Chief saluted after pressing the proper button.

As the elevator began to move, Captain Simms glanced around and shrugged.

"No music."

The lead marine of the escort, standing at attention and saluting as the doors opened was greeted by near uncontrollable laughter. Casting an eye upon the officer before him the marine maintained his silence, but the laughter was even beginning to get to him, so swallowing heavy the Marine Sergeant snapped his heels.

"Sir! Welcome to the USS George Washington!"

Captain Simms finally able to stop laughing, returned the salute and exiting the elevator waited as the remainder of the group regains composure.

"Sorry about that Sergeant, nothing on your part. We recalled something and the result was laughter, something I think all us were overdue for. Please lead the way."

Captain Simms entered the Flag Bridge first; the only occupants were a man and woman. Admiral Dean Craig seeing his guests stepped forward and then saluted, answering Captain Simms own.

"Welcome to the Seven-Three, I wish this was under better circumstances; you are the commanding officer of that wonder boat?"

Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford answered instead, walking slowly and approaching the bridge windows.

"Yes he is Admiral Craig, we need to get to the point and quickly. I assume your aide is cleared?"

"She is Natalya, so I assume the rest of the entourage is needed?"

Captain Simms, stepping forward and coming between the Secretary-General and the Admiral, gazed at the aide before breaking contact.

"They are sir, however I will welcome your experts to participate as well."

Despite the official differences of rank, both men sized up each as individuals. Admiral Craig noted Captain Simms seemed to favor his left side yet the way the submarine commander carried himself it mattered little. The man had seen more than his share of combat, both on land and beneath the uncompromising dark oceans.

"That is fine by me, if I may be so bold to ask it is rather rare not to know who my guests are to be. May I ask your name?"

Waving Natalya off, Captain Andrew Simms stretching his right hand outward and taking the admiral's own hand in firm greeting smiled.

"I am Captain Andrew Simms, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ensign Aryl heard the sharp intake of breath from the admiral's aide, turned and bolted covering the short distance quickly; the combat lance appearance even startled the Marine Sergeant.

"Stand down Aryl!"

Admiral Craig observed what appeared to be a non-lethal end almost touched it but was directed away by Simms.

"I would not Admiral, it has three settings. Fifty Thousand, Two Hundred Fifty Thousand, and Five Hundred Thousand discharge volts."

"Sir, I am sorry."

The aide came forward, Commander Kelly Martin her own hands spread wide.

"It seems Mithril threw a knuckle ball, and I was seeing curve ball; Natalya why on earth did you not tell me who commanded that boat?"

"I did not believe it was important or prudent, at the time Dean."

Captain Simms glanced at Commander Martin then turned away taking Ensign Aryl with him.

"What ever is going on can wait, can a guy get some coffee around here?"

Admiral Craig set his cup down next to Andrew's as they both studied the plans of the weapon code named "Focal Point".

"There was rumors you had turned "Merc", but they were like so much scuttle butt you hear about."

"So how much, do you really know Dean?"

"After that fiasco where you were drummed out? Only that several months later all heck breaks loose in the Northern and Western Pacific. The black ops base minus a submarine found in the Aleutians, though the Russians claim an offshore platform was attacked by one of ours. Reports of a sea battle of course, but nothing was substantiated officially."

"Never heard about that, why bring it up?"

"Just curious, though a friend of mine did find you on a 80 year old German U-Boat when it was turned over to the Navy in Osaka for safe keeping. You sir is an enigma."

"Thanks, I think. Okay, this is a weapons system that should have never existed. How much did the Secretary-General tell you?"

"Everything, up to and including the bogus mission and the apparent attack against your own boat off Portugal and the damages to the boat of course only in limited detail; then of course your personal injuries suffered. It took a lot of guts to do what you did Andrew, and to survive."

"I have a lot of motivation. What can you tell me about this weapon? Offensive I have an idea about, but was there any defensive measures installed?"

"Commander Martin, would you assist us please?"

Ensign Aryl and Sergeant Major Wu, close-by had prepared the secured video link to Samuel Eliot Morison, and then waited as Commander Martin entered the video pickup before turning on the system and joining their captain.

"No defensive systems, no one imagined it becoming a target at its original altitude. Power system is another matter, you are aware that it is Fusion based. The actual output is unknown."

Ensign Aryl making some notes tore off the sheet of paper and passed it to Commander Martin.

"That is the calculated output of the weapon based on previous firings. If directed against this carrier, it would slice through this vessel easily. I believe the expression that is used is like "A hot knife through butter," with little or no chance to defend against it."

"These calculations are they…?"

Captain Simms having seen such mathematical formulas before tapped the paper.

"Yes very accurate, hence the urgency of this mission. The fleet has an edge, it can move in different directions at will. A city on the other hand cannot. Think about New York, Los Angles, San Francisco, London, Berlin, and Tokyo all sitting ducks. The problem is magnified if the weapon was turned loose against infrastructure."

Admiral Craig pulling another segment of blue print onto the table waited as various coffee cups were moved.

"So we can thank the damaged control systems for accuracy problems, but that makes it a damn difficult target to hit even with a slug and no warhead."

Captain Simms gazing at the actual weapon as the paper was adjusted on the table pointed out a particular part of the weapon to Ensign Aryl who moved closer.

"Hence why I am here with your Battlegroup. We are the final stop point; you have additional ships capable of launching the same missiles we have. This will give us extra shots."

Natalya joining the group with a cup of tea and stirring the contents for a moment, as a screen mounted on the rear bulkhead came to life with a graphic; showing the fleet.

"Call it a shotgun effect. Though we hope for success from our other forces further to the east, we will act as a shotgun if we have to fire our own missiles. Which means some will get a bit uncomfortable if it comes to that kind of action."

Admiral Craig looking at the screen did not show emotion.

"Damn it Natalya, that kind of maneuver is risky. Separation of just 100 yards and with one of the firing vessels submerged! Andrew with all due respect is this something you are comfortable with?"

Simms looked at the screen and then back to the blue prints absorbed for a moment in the complexity of the weapon did not answer as Commander Drake Ward's voice broke the silence.

"Home Plate, Box Car. Sam has given an update. The wobble is causing greater orbital deviation."

Andrew giving a nod in the direction of the camera looked up.

"How bad?"

"Firing time has to be moved up and positional firing changed for primary. We on the other hand need to move north 75 miles and do so rather quickly. Our shoot time is now 0830 hours local."

"Can primary be in position to try the shoot?

"They will be, but their odds are now fifty-fifty and yes they are not happy about it. Sam thinks commands are being issued and I am leaning towards that determination. As to where and how that is a good question, but Sam believes they are ocean based and in our neck of the woods."

Admiral Craig walked to a large table displaying an ocean chart but with a wave of his hand it changed.

"Andrew, if it is in our neck of the woods the only sea going contact we have with a view of that wayward bird is 90 miles north of us."

Natalya moving next to Admiral Craig eyed the contact on the screen.

"Can you put a surveillance aircraft up to have a close look? I don't want to Andrew to have to engage an innocent vessel."

"Commander Martin, have CAG get a look-see up along with an escort to stomp that sucker to the ocean floor if need be. We are in this together Natalya so I'll handle that ticklish issue, Andrew best we get moving north; the quicker the better."

"Box Car, Home Plate. Set course as appropriate and make turns for 35 knots, Battlegroup to follow."

"This is Home Plate order acknowledged."

Wednesday, 0600 Hours, Tuatha De Danaan TDD-1, Western Pacific Operating Area

Astern by the agreed two thousand yards, the USS California followed at its maximum speed with the reactor running at 110 percent power. Captain Testarossa napping in her cabin following the sea battle had been briefed about the change of the firing time and agreed the most prudent course of action was to make haste with hopes of not losing their temporary escort.

Commander Andre Kalian standing watch had monitored the secure video briefing being broadcast from the USS George Washington. Learning that there was likely a control vessel sending commands to the satellite, made him ponder if there was a similar vessel in their own area prepared to take over in the event of its brethren destruction.

"Relay to Morison, requesting any available surveillance to search our area as well for any contacts with similar profile. Unable to launch with current escort and need for SOA."

The message relayed by Morison within moments was in the hands of Admiral Craig Dean, who with Captain Simms were reviewing any intelligence in the area of TDD-1.

"Too far out for us to launch, let me do some cross-checking for assets. We had California and she's with that other boat of yours hmm looks like we are in luck. A B2, and it's packing heat too that is about to leave Guam. Commander Martin, send orders to that B2; have them divert to a search grid pattern in that area. If they detect any transmissions suspicious in nature from surface craft they are to go one on one and engage if necessary."

"Blanket ROE Admiral?"

"Not giving anyone a chance to take out a billion dollar plane with a shoulder fire weapon, the jack asses signed their own death warrants when they sailed in the first place knowing full well that they were going to use a WMD, space born no less. I'll let them converse with Dave Jones on that matter."

Ensign Aryl leaned over to Sergeant Major Wu, both standing near the entrance to the bridge wing of the flag bridge.

"Sergeant Major Wu, just who is this Dave Jones? A judge?"

Wu leaned close to Aryl looking figuratively around before answering.

"A very wise and senior man of the sea. One would do well never to cross swords with him."

Overhearing the explanation, Admiral Craig glanced at the young ensign then to Andrew who only seemed to shrug but did so with a slight smile.

"I won't even ask it's your business."

The admiral returned to what was at hand, and barely noticed the launch of the support and strike aircraft that thundered off the flight deck of the Washington. Aryl noting the no afterburner takeoff of the Navy F-22 ignored any further activity of the flight deck.

Commander Drake Ward added the strike and support aircraft to the submarine's combat plot, both aircraft overtaking and passing the Morison streaked towards the probable target.

"The 22 will go high, the surveillance will go profile. If it picks up any hint of a control signal, the 22 will laser target and send the vessel to the bottom and they return."

Andrew satisfied that there was nothing else to do gave the departure signal to Sergeant Major Wu.

"Admiral Crag, with all due respect it is time we take our leave. We all know what has to be done, if there are any last minute changes we will contact you directly."

Admiral Craig motioned for Simms to follow alone and both stepped outside to the wing of the Flag Bridge.

"What ever happens, it has been a pleasure to meet you. I hope we might get together again and that it is under better circumstances."

"I am sure we will, admiral. One thing though, if you don't mind."

Dean, running his hand through his thinning and graying hair then nodding."

"Sure, what is it?

"We were never here, understood?"

Admiral Craig Dean saluted.

"Understood, good luck."


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Five

Focal Point

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 0745 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Western Pacific Operating Area

"DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! Engines all ahead flank! Make turns 40 knots, make depth 250 meters!"

With klaxon adding urgency to the command, Captain Simms sensed the boat diving quickly, no doubt Lieutenant Wren's decision to cut the time the Morison was exposed on the surface even with the ECS system active.

Natalya having disembarked held onto the helicopter as the dive steepened.

"What on earth is she doing?"

Commander Ward seeming to be running uphill as he approached the helicopter and its former passengers handed a message PDA to Captain Simms.

"Doing her job Madam Secretary. Andrew, the Washington's S-3 confirmed satellite control frequencies' being employed by the target and it was also fired on.

"So that explains the flash I saw, the F-22 scored. What else?"

"The message from Danaan, it will explain further. Apparently Leonard back traced the command signals from Merida and detected a second one right after the bogie was destroyed. It gets a bit crazy from that point."

"I had assumed that Admiral Craig ordering that B2 from Guam might had found it?"

"Uh yeah, the message mentioned something about the B2."

Captain Simms continued towards the bridge, the message unit held before him he read as he walked.

"Your hunch about a second controller was bang on. The B-2 found it rather quickly and like its counterpart was armed. The A/C had time only for second pass but engaged and sank said contact.

We are cutting tight on shot, recommend backup with GW.

Mardukas Sends."

Andrew reaching for the main door latch to open and not finding it broke away from his thoughts about Mardukas' consideration of the close quarter firing plan looked up from the message pad.

Lieutenant Alice Wren with arms crossed stood in his path.

"Danaan is firing in 15 minutes, you are cutting this too close captain."

"May not have a choice, you saw the message. The B-2 took care of their issue. What else have I missed?"

"Sam's update. Danaan is going to have a 98-degree angle shoot. If off by half-degree, you get my drift."

"Damn those jackass's, get prepped for the Chapel again."

"Aye sir."

Ensign Aryl who had caught part of the conversation looked at the captain who nodded and she turned and followed Wren, who was already unbuttoning her service uniform and removing her tie.

Andrew frowning looked at the pad and pressed the "Next Page" button.

"Oh fudge!"

Continuing the update, the graphic displayed the projected path of "Focal Point", as Andrew entering the main bridge handed off the pad to the communication specialist jabbed the outgoing communication button on his command chair.

"Raise George Washington, Admiral Daniel Craig personal only."

Wednesday, 0815 Hours, Tuatha De Danaan TDD-1, Western Pacific Operating Area

The tampering by the Venom controllers had been enough to force a rescheduled firing position and as Commander Mardukas with Commander Kalinin followed the progress of the satellite Captain Testarossa inside the Chapel seemed from outward appearances asleep closely followed the progress as well.

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori at her station on the Danaan's bridge broke the silence.

"T-Minus 5 minutes to firing. Target lock acquisition confirmed. Range is clear of surface and air traffic. Subsurface confirmed clear by USS California."

"Opening launch doors, I have control of the boat commander."

Captain Testarossa maneuvered Danaan towards the actual firing point; information seemed to float about her. The Morison's AI sending orbital data faster than ground controllers in observance, helped make needed corrections as those onboard the Danaan nervously waited the moment of firing.

"Firing position has been reached, Chidori please count down from ten on my mark."

"MARK!"

"Ten"

Captain Simms observed in silence, he too was counting.

"Nine"

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka at his fire control position ran a series of quick diagnostics on his own birds; all were still showing no flaws.

"Eight"

Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, on the hanger deck at the gym slammed a hand into the punching bag on the next count.

"Seven"

Secretary General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford on the bridge of Samuel Eliot Morison and watching the trajectory screens took the hand of Ensign Aryl, squeezing softly. Aryl returned in kind.

"Six"

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu at the electronics locker returning equipment, snapped shut the final case after inspection.

"Five"

Commander Richard Mardukas placed his hand upon the firing release toggle and snapped it upward, giving permission the fire.

"Four"

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori with secondary firing responsibility took hold of the firing switch, and lifting the cover laid her thumb upon the switch.

"Three"

The missile chambers flooded, an electrical charge was sent to the propulsion motors.

"Two"

Sam, the Morison AI sent the final corrective firing and tracking data then ceased doing so as programmed.

"ONE"

Captain Teletha Testarossa opening her eyes suddenly, not in fear but in satisfaction.

"FIRE!"

Wednesday, 0820 Hours, USS California SSN-781, Western Pacific Operating Area

The roar of the missiles, filtered through the sonar system signaled a good launch, but would the missiles strike their designated target at such an acute angle.

"Nine minutes to impact."

Commander Joyce Tanning heard her executive officer give the time, then while viewing the fleet tactical screen observed the "Toy Box" vanish.

"Look alive people, she went ghost on us."

Captain Simms seeing the same thing, but from a different perspective and knowing Testarossa's usual launch tactics did not seem surprised.

"Communications, notify USS California to stand easy. They are following launch procedures."

Wednesday 0828 Hours, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Commander Lewis Strong, with Leonard Testarossa's help had brought some semblance of order back to his command center. Leonard also had not done too bad of a job with his power chair either. Lewis wondered just how much "power" he had underneath him.

"Thirty seconds to impact."

Clear of atmosphere, both missiles in formation had lined up for direct impact. "Focal Point" it's path a wobbling nightmare entered the sun side of earth orbit, the exterior briefly glimmered like thousands of diamonds; as its structure rotated.

"Fifteen seconds to impact."

Admiral Daniel Craig and Commander Kelly Martin watched the computer-generated icons close with each other, Craig holding a communications telephone in his hand watched intently.

"If they miss we have even a worse chance in hell hitting that damn thing."

"Ten Seconds to impact."

Within the Morison's Chapel Lieutenant Wren linked with Danaan and Captain Testarossa.

"Shot looks good."

"Five seconds to impact."

Captain Simms sat back in his command chair; Sam displayed on his command chair the probability of impact.

"Ninety-Seven point Five percent."

"IMPACT!"

The first missile struck dead center, the shock split the weapon system in half as the second striking the fuel tanks of the maneuvering thrusters set off a chain reaction, the silent explosion clearly visible to the lookout's of the George Washington Battlegroup.

"Forward Lookout, Bridge. I got a visual flash high altitude. It's massive!"

"Wren, periscope depth."

Lieutenant Taz Norton heard the incoming signal alert and acknowledging opened the message.

"Impact confirmed. Tracking stations confirm imminent breakup of target, high degree final resting will occur Western Pacific region."

Andrew seeing the handiwork of the Danaan in the sky, and following the falling debris with the main scope switched on the camera for the crew to see.

"All hands, Danaan scored what appears to be a direct hit on target. The view of the falling debris is on the main CCTV channel."

"Wren can stand down. Communications open a direct link to the Battlegroup."

Wednesday, 1200 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Western Pacific Operating Area

The noon meal seemed more relaxed, lively as crewmembers without the pressure of a mission on them were showing the success even if they had not been the ones to carry it out.

Patting the crewmen and women on their shoulders as he passed, Captain Simms headed to the wardroom. The mission was far more successful than he had hoped, still the gnawing feeling in his gut about Venom making him and Samuel Eliot Morison a target.

Mithril had made a significant dent in drug trafficking and weapons smuggling in the Atlantic region. Had it made the Morison a target, one that Venom would pull any strings it could to destroy a Mithril asset?

There had been a telling lack of airdrop capability in the Atlantic Operations, which meant more exposure by Morison to carry out missions. The rather rare daylight attack mission in Portugal had proven their tactics were venerable to being countered, even with the ability of having ECS.

Entering the wardroom, Captain Simms heard the call of attention on deck.

"At ease, carry on."

Taking his seat, Andrew nodding to those present and unfolding his napkin turned his coffee cup right side up.

Secretary General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford doing likewise studied Andrew for a moment, his relaxed demeanor evident.

"So have you given the offer any thought Andrew?"

That again he thought, the idea of taking over fleet command was enticing but he felt more at home here on Morison.

Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl, neither of which had known of the offer till this moment looked on in concern. Wren especially, she had been Andrew's confidant since the beginning.

"I have, I prefer being here however I do have a recommendation to fill that post."

Natalya stirred her coffee, the answer she had expected coming from Andrew was expected. Who he was about to recommend on the other hand was not.

"Commander Lewis Strong, USN (Ret.) would be my first choice Madam Secretary. What he lacks in mobility he makes up with that brain of his. Excellent tactician, air, sea and land, knows where the best place to put our assets."

That last reference was indirectly targeted towards the former General Voda who had ordered the Morison to be moved to the Atlantic to deal with problems there. Other Mithril commanders in the Atlantic Command had privately questioned the move.

With Voda's admission to have Morison targeted by Venom, it made more sense now to leave the Morison in the Pacific along with the Danaan to handle incidents in the Pacific and Indian Oceans and to take the battle to Venom on Mithril's terms.

"Who else will be able to handle two Danaan Class Assault Submarines, Voda pretty much proved inept and I see no one else currently who can. Strong knows our strength and weaknesses can negotiate when needed. That short chat we had with Admiral Craig is one thing, give Strong the opportunity and he will deliver because I know he can."

"Then what about Merida Island? Captain Testarossa would need to approve the move as it would leave her without someone to oversee operations while away."

"I think with some discussion one could be found."

Friday 1500 Hours, Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

The sheer number of Mithril personal standing on the tarmac would have impressed anyone. The combined crews of the Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1 and Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 with the Merida Island Base personnel were positioned in such a way that none could miss the ceremony.

One could count on the weather being tropical and it was. Not uncomfortable at all, even in dress uniform. Captain Andrew Simms walked to the podium; the sunglasses he wore seemed to flash across those present and the strobe like effect reflected against the fuselage of the C-17 transport.

"When a change of command takes place, it is usually under better circumstances. Those gathered here know the trying circumstances of the past few days and there are those who know the struggles some of us went through lasted months.

However, there is one who despite physical conditions has persevered making him invaluable to Mithril in trying conditions, which despite those limitations has proven that in combat a calm and cool head still works. Commander Lewis Strong held the rank of Commander, United States Navy at the time an aircraft accident deprived him use of his legs. When I first met him, he left a deep impression that he could and would handle anything thrown at him and frankly in recent days that has proven true.

It is now my pleasure to introduce Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford of Mithril."

In dress uniform, Natalya's command rank glistened, the white uniform's patches stood out starkly. Arriving at the podium, she gazed at those assembled. There was only the hum of distant equipment; the slight wind hardly rippled the flags surrounding the podium.

"In Mithril, rank designate is subjective yet as a quasi-military organization we use such to indicate command authority. As head of Mithril, I have it in my authority to promote and of course demote. I prefer promotion, and in light of recent events such promotion to higher rank is demanded. Captain Teletha Testarossa if you will with Captain Andrew Simms assistance present the following promotion and new orders to that man that is amongst us this day."

On either side of Commander Lewis Strong stood Commander Richard Mardukas and Commander Andrei Kalinin. As both captain's approached Lewis, he felt the shoulder boards he had worn for so many years being removed.

Simms, giving a brief look into his friend's eyes then smiled. Taking the new shoulder board, he attached it to the right shoulder as Teletha did so with the left. Stepping back, both then saluted.

Captain Teletha Testarossa looking towards both her own advisors who could have easily been promoted and then to Lewis released her salute.

"It is with pride I announce the promotion of Commander Lewis Strong to the rank of Commodore. His has proven his worth to all of us at one time or another with valuable leadership respected by all who have had the opportunity to interact. Commodore Lewis Strong, you are hereby ordered to assume immediate command of Mithril Fleet Command and Control that of which is based in Perth, Australia. These orders signed, Secretary-General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford, Mithril."

Commodore Lewis Strong powered the chair forward then turned. The podium where Captain Simms had once stood lowered to the height of Commodore Strong in his chair.

"I am humbled by this, but at the same time I am grateful to serve you in a higher capacity. There is a duty I must perform, and it is to promote another to take my place. I gave great consideration to my decision; both Captain Simms and Captain Testarossa are in agreement. Will Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka please step forward and be recognized."

Takenaka, stepping forward saluted.

"Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka reporting as ordered sir."

"It is hereby so ordered on this day, that Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and that he be assigned to Command Officer in Charge of Merida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base. So orders Commodore Lewis Strong Mithril Fleet Command."

The cheers and applause were loud, the approval of the troops evident. Captain Andrew Simms leaving the stage, nodded towards Commander Drake Ward who approached Marcy from his left. Removing the shoulder boards and the command rank insignia, Simms and Ward then stepped back saluting their former crewmate."

"Thank you both, I will never let you or anyone down."

Simms raised an eyebrow slightly at that comment.

"I hope not Marcy, because I know where you live now. Congratulations, and good luck."

Within an hour, Commodore Lewis Strong had departed from Merida but he was not alone on the flight. Secretary General Natalya Samoan-Rutherford and Leonardo Testarossa with Alastor had boarded the C-17 too.

Andrew had changed from the dress uniform into something more comfortable for what he was doing now and that was fishing.

It had taken some getting used to without the outcropping to which he had fished from years before. It had been destroyed in an aftershock of a laboratory explosion nearly three years earlier, an accident nearly blamed on his Chief Engineer, Major Azura Roux involved in testing of control crystals used in Arbalest.

Now for once he felt truly relaxed, though somehow he sensed he was being watched but by whom he did not know or really care.

"May I join you sir?"

Lieutenant Alice Wren, wearing cargo shorts and matching vest with no sleeves had a deep sea rig slung over her shoulder. Like Andrew she enjoyed fishing though doing it in the cold northern extremes of Newfoundland had tested her mettle more than once.

"You may, so how are things going?"

"Commander Takenaka finished moving his belongings to his permanent quarters. He will be missed."

"Being sentimental Alice?"

"Sort of sir, he did after all determine that a submarine launched interceptor missile would work. I did learn a lot from him."

Simms baiting the rig once more, rearing back and launching the fishing gear beyond the immediate current line, and satisfied where it landed began reeling.

"We all did Alice and that's why he is now the island's OIC."

Sentiments aside Marcy would make an excellent OIC and tactical officer for the base. If Andrew seemed concern about anything else, he did not display it to Alice as the sun set into the Pacific.

Fini.


End file.
